callum reid hotchner
by abbie12xxx
Summary: 10 months after spencer gets turrend into a 10 year old boy the b.a.u get a case and they have to work with ncis neither team is happy about it Callum tries to lighten the mood warning involves spanking of a minor


it was 3.30 pm in the afternoon and Aaron hotchner was sat in his office looking over some case files until he heard the happy voice of his ten year old Callum.

Callum wasn't and ordinary kid he was a genius in fact he was dr spencer Reid 10 months ago they had been on a kidnapping case in California and off course spencer hadn't been listening to hotch and went in to the hostage taking scenario and he was turned into a little 9 year old boy but every thing was okay now hotch Emily and callum lived in a five bedroom house and they were a happy family

they were still happy even thought Emily couldn't have kids that was okay they still had there little boy they had to re-name him just in case his family came for him. he smiled and stood up and walked over to the window he saw his little boy callum saw his dad and ran up to the cat walk and gave his dad a big hug

"hi dad" callum said happily "hi kiddo how was school hotch asked as he sat down in his office "okay " callum said suddenly jj walked in and told hotch "we have a case callum and hotch walked to the meeting room were they met every one

"what do we have " hotch asked Garcia turned to the computer screen and said " we have three dead navy seals all throats cut and stabbed nine times "

shouldn't this be a case for ncis " morgan asked

it should but they haven't manege to find the killer " jj commented

"okay wheels up in 20 "

they all got up and left to get there stuff together when hotch,Emily and Callum went back to there house callum knew he would be in for a very stern lecture because of what happed last time at ncis

"now listen young man I don't want any messing around messing around this get it I know you look like a ten year old and act like one but just try and act professional you don't like the ncis I don't like the team doesn't like them and they don't like us so lets get the job done find the killer so we can get back to the b.a.u "

"eye eye captain " Callum replied cheekily Emily closed her eyes oh Callum that was not the right thing to say hotch grabbed Callum and turned him side way and gave him two swats

SWAT SWAT

"owww " callum yelled and took a step back from hotch

"are you going to be good now " hotch asked

"yes daddy " callum said he swats didn't really hurt but he didn't like his dad being upset with him

hotch ruffled his hair and smiled down at him

"come on sweetie go and get change out of your school uniform and get ready to go"

"okay mum " callum said and he ran up the stairs hotch and Emily headed to there bedroom to change

"so what do you think "Emily asked wile she was packing he to go bag "what do you mean" hotch asked puzzled Emily rolled her eyes and continued "about ncis do you think they will be happy to see us again" hotched laughed and shook his head "not innless they want a ten year old running around

Emily nodded her head as she walked out the door she walked down the hall way and into callums room where he was packing some clothes and toys in to a back she walked in and kissed Callum on top of his silky dark hair Callum looked up and smiled

"hi mom"

"hi sweetie you nearly ready to go we have to be on the jet by ten "

"yeah just got to get my laptop and iPod then im ready "

"good packed your toothbrush "

Callum rolled his eyes and replied" ye-es mum I did used to be and adult" Emily raised an eyebrow and said "sometimes I you wonder if you were" Callum narrowed his eyes and said "I would act like an adult if you treated me like on "

"im sure you would " just then Emily heard hotch shout Emily and callum giggeld and Emily said " cmon we better go before he comes looking for us callum picked up his bag and walked down stair hotch took his bag and put it in the suv

callum got in the back garbbed his eye pod and out his music on the car ride was pretty quick they all meat the team on the jet

hotch callum rossi and morgan sat on the four main chairs and jj and Emily sat on the coach suddenly Garcia pooped up on the screen

"hello my lovely jubbly "

"hi Garcia" callum replied

"what have you got Garcia " hotch asked in that serious tone

"first class petty officer Patrick Adams he lives a normal life 3 kids married average home average holidays and average car"

"what about his wife " rossi asked

"same again she works at the local gym nothing out the ordinary "

"did the family have any arguments that could of gotten the petty officer killed" Callum asked

" he didn't but his 12 year old daughter got suspended from school a couple of days ago for braking a girls nose and bullying maybe the girls family members went after the petty officer "

"it sounds like a good theory but it doesn't explain about the others deaths keep looking thanks Garcia " hotch said with a smile

"sir yes sir Garcia over and out " the bubbly blonde woman replied the clicked her computer screen of the others chatted for awhile but quietened down when they saw Callum had fallen asleep despite trying to stay awake they let out quit awws an continued looking at the files about half an hour later the jet landed

they all got in two separate cars Callum rode with ross and Morgan and hotch,jj and Emily in the other when they got to ncis they got there visitors badge and was showed were they been working neither team was happy to work with each other again and Gibbs just glared at Callum

"I hope you wont try an destroy ncis again Callum "

"Callum grinned and said "I wont scouts promise "

jj and Emily grinned Morgan rolled his eyes Rossi smirked but hotch being hotch didn't see the funny side in a smart ass reply and sent him a stern look with Callum just cockily ignored it and kept up with his attutide and hotch was getting tired of it

"anyway I was thinking maybe Callum should work in abbeys lab

"what the hell im a dr not a scientist in case you forgot "

"this time no one laughed Morgan did roll his eyes but said nothing the others were to stunned to speak and hotch well hotch was about to blow his top but instead he said calmly "is there a privet place were I can have a word with dr reid "

"conference room three " Gibbs said hotch nodded and turned to Callum with a stern stare

this time Callum did gulp he looed at hotch ad before he knew it he was being dragged off to the conference room begging hotch not to spank him and saying he was sorry one in the confrance room hotch sat callum on the table why stood lecturing callum

"I have had it up to here with you today mister and its only the morning " callum looked down while hoch continued "its only half elven and your all ready in trouble okay maybe sending you down to the lab was a bad idea but you could of been more respectful about saying you don't want to go or told me and I would of said something"

by know callum had stopped listening and started to get annoyed he loved being hotch son but sometime it was just to much having to be an agent and a 10 year old

"well he shouldn't of made stupid suggestion in the first place should he " callum knew it was the wrong thing to say but he couldn't stop himself hotch closed his eyes for a moment the grabbed callum and bent him over his leg and started spanking him

swat swat swat I understand that the idea wasn't a smart one but you had SWAT SWAT SWAT no right to be disrespectful to Gibbs added to that you have been cheeky with me this morning SWAT SWAT SWAT and after a warning you still carried on

by know Callum was in tears he had let his dad down and his team down but most off all himself he was begging hotch to stop

SWAT owww SWAT owww-oh please no more SWAT

hotch rubbed Callum back just five more buddy

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

OWW Callum howled hotch righted him and sat him on his lap making sure callums backside didn't touch anything

Callum clung to hotch for dear life while hotch soothed him

" shhhh shhhh its oaky I know I got you baby shhhh its okay "

Callum snitched and hugged his dad " sorry daddy so so-oory" after about five minutes he calmed down and hotch asked

"are you ready to go back down" know Callum nodded and followed his dad back to the bull pen callum apolized to gibbs and the day went on callum an jj was working on a geographical profile while hotch gibbs and dinnozzo and the others went to the crime scene

it was coming up lunch time and they still hadn't found anything and callum was sarting to get bored but remembered about his sore backside so didn't do anything

hotch and gibbs walked back to the bullpen

gibbs asked "what do we have "

"nothing sir" callum answered

gibbs threw the file down and slammed his hand against the desk with made a load nose witch made callum nearly jump into hotchs arms

" you have been working on this for 4 hours and still nothing what was the point in this I don't evan know why the b.a.u has " gibbs went on a rampage after about two minutes of shouting he stopped the whole blupend or what was left of it because it was sevan oclock know was staring at gibbs all of a sudden the director of ncis came down and stood in front of gibbs

"listen up every one go home and get some rest that includes the fbi team to "

"leon " gibbs said

"no gibbs go home " and with that he left

hotch and his team didn't need to be told twice hey got there stuff and said goodnight hotch carried an upset Callum to the car just before hotch Emily and Callum got in one car Morgan said "you guys coming with us to get something to eat

hotch looked down at Callum who's face was burred in his shirt replied "not to night I think some one needs to go to bed"

they rest of the family nodded and said there goodnights

when hotch and Emily got back to the hotel Emily went across the road for pizza while hotch took Callum upstairs Callum had a bath washed his hair and got into his pjs ready for bed Emily cam back up and saw her boyfriend and her son watching avengers assemble she walked in and sat down on the bed with them they all had a couple slice of pizza and cookies for desert

it had just gone nine a clock and seeing the sleepy expression on her sons face Emily said "come on Callum let clean your teeth and got to the toilet so you can go to bed " Callum nodded he brushed his teeth and went to the toilet when he came out he walked over to the bed on the other side of the room and got in it hotch and Emily smiled as Callum fisted his eyes

"good night sweetie " Emily said as she kissed him good night

"night mommy "

"night kiddo" hotch said as he ruffled Callum hair lovingly

"night daddy love you and mommy"

they smiled and replied "love you two"


End file.
